1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a computer system. More specifically, the present invention is directed to a method for automatically verifying a security code of a computer system that is operated by a remote controller.
2. Background of the Invention
A remote controller has widely been used to control operations of various electronic products such as a television, an audio player system, and a video player system. Recently, the remote controller has been used to remotely control operations of a computer system for achieving more expedient user interface.
A recent computer system has a power-saving characteristic, which selectively switches off a main power supplied to a specific component when the system is in an idle state. A conventional power management circuit monitors a keyboard, a mouse, and other system components as a sign of activity. If no activity is found in the system components for a predetermined time, the power management circuit turns off a main supply power, enabling the system to enter a stand-by mode. As a supply power in the stand-by mode, a stand-by power of a low current is supplied to a stand-by power logic circuit. The stand-by power logic circuit serves to enable the system to exit from the stand-by mode in response to a wake-up activity. A specification associated with the power management of the foregoing computer system is disclosed in “Advanced Configuration and Power Interface (ACPI) Specification”, Intel, Microsoft, and Toshiba, published on Dec. 22, 1996.
In general, users would set a security code in their computer systems so as to save a power or achieve security. For example, there is a function to verify a security code when the computer system returns from a screen saver state or a power saving mode to a use environment. When a computer system is switched from a stand-by state such as a sleep state to a wake-up state without setting a security code therein, the computer system would meet a problem in a security-needful place. To overcome such a problem on security, operating system (OS) programs such as Microsoft Windows 95 or Windows 98 provide a function to verify a security code when a computer system exits from a stand-by state.
However, if the verify function is performed when the computer system is woke up from the stand-by state, a user must directly input a security code through a keyboard. Even if a remote controller for an expedient user interface is provided, the above controller is inconvenient for the user unless a device/method specifically modified in circuitry/software would be provided in the computer system. So to speak, an advantage of the remote controller for controlling the computer system more conveniently is reduced. In this case, it is impossible to entirely and remotely control the computer system using the remote controller. Therefore, a method of verifying a security code more conveniently is needed when a computer system having a security verify function is controlled by a remote controller.